Cheerio Simon
by JessieLover
Summary: Why is Pops 'an old man' you may say,who doesn't have that special someone in his life?Why is he ..alone? To understand,we must go way back.. PopsxSimon(OC) -A very innocent slash. It's T rated only because it's depressing and children may not understand it. (COMPLETE.)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWE REAGULER SHOW**

**Warning:**

**1. This fanfiction is about an innocent,platonic love betwin two young boys. If you don't like the idea,please don't read.**

**2. The rest of you ; Read&Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today,in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation,to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony;Which is an honorable estate,Instituted of GOD,since the first man and the first woman walked on the earth..**"**

The snowflakes fell on the cottony snow-white dress which was worn by the bride. They disappeared on her tiffany blue sandals,which were very close to one another. The woman was clearly cold,but that wasn't shown on her face. Besides the dress and the sandles,she was also wearing a big smile which was right in the middle of her flower-like rosy cheeks.

"...This is the day you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here,not only to witness your commitment to each other,but also to wish your every happiness in your future life together..."

The groom couldn't avert her eyes. Those pure black eyes,so alluring,so.. unique. Her eyes were different from all the others,nobody had eyes quite like her. No,not when he was looking with his heart.

"...We, who are witnessing your marriage,hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life,your love,respect for each other, and your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment, and heighten your joy in living."

The priest turned to the groom,"Benson Mitchell,do you take Audrey Foster for your lawful wedded wife,to live together after God's ordinance,in the Holy estate of matrimony?Will you love,honor,comfort and cherish her,from this day forward,forsaking all others,keeping only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Benson didn't take his eyes of her,"I do."

"Audrey Foster,do you take Benson Michell for your lawful wedded husband,to live together after God's ordinance,in the holy estate of matrimony?Will you love,honor,comfort and cherish him,from this day forward,forsaking all others,keeping only unto him,for as long as you both shall live?"

Audrey shivered from the cold,she took Bensons hands into hers"I do."

Skips skipped to Benson with a little red box in his hand. He opened it and in it were two golden rings.

Benson took out the thinner one and gently placed it on Audreys ring finger.

"With this ring..."

"With this ring..." Benson repeated after the priest.

" I thee wed."

" I thee wed."

"Wear it as a symbol..."

"Wear it as a symbol..."

"of our love..."

"of our love..."

"and commitment."

"and commitment."

Audrys eyes filled up with tears as she took the other ring and placed it on Benons finger,"With this ring.." she wiped of her tears but they just keept falling down. She let out a short quiet laugh and looked at her lover,"I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol,Of our love. And commitment."

The priest grinned. It was not tradicional to say it all at once,but it didn't bother him. He understood that the bride coulden't wait to become a wife.

"Why are you crying aunt Audrey?"asked a little girl,consern in her voice. She was one of the bridesmaids.

Rigby took the chance and shouted from his seat,his hand raised,"It's because she just married to BENSON!"

All the guests laughed,even Audrey laughed.

"I would be crying too you know." added Rigby.

Benson just shook his head with a smile on his face,nothing could bring his smile to fade on that day.

The priest put his book down then looked at Benson,"You may seal your promises with a kiss!"

"Don't mind if i do." said Benson and leaned towards his future wife. They both closed their eyes and fell into a deep kiss. For the lovers,it seemed as if it lasted forever,and they wanted it to last forever. But in reality,it only lasted a few seconds before they moved their heads away,still holding onto one another.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,I PRESENT TO YOU,MR. AND MRS. MICHELL!"

Everybody clapped and cheered for the newlyweds.

When they all left to go and celebrate somewhere else,the priest put the wedding book in his men bag. Just as he was about to leave,he noticed that not everyone left from the sight after all.

There,on the bench,set an old man with a big round head and a curved mustache. He was wearing a black and white suit but that wasn't important. What mattered were his eyes. They seemed very familiar to the priest. They seemed...different.

A smile formed on the mans face,"Good afternoon Simone."

The moment he heared the man speak,the priests jaw dropped. He walked closer to the figure,"Pops?Is that really...you?"

"I may have less hair on my head and more hair on my face then the first time we met but yes. It is me,indeed." he stood up.

Simon shook his head,"After all those years.." he just couldn't bealive it. He closed his mouth then opened it again to speak but closed them right back again,insted of wasting his enegry on overrated,pointless words,he just opened his arms and Pops fell into them.

They didn't noticed the blue jay and the raccon who were watching them from the distance. The two best friends eyed each other,wondering why Pops was hugging the priest.


	3. Chapter 3

The old man plugged in the iron. He turned it to steam,waited a about a minute then gently placed it on the shirt. He held the right sleave while ironing the left one in circles. He smiled. Little things like that could fill our heart with such joy. Make us feel useful,happy. If we all just looked at it the right way. But many people in this world are to busy counting their hours at work and their money to see the real beauty of such an ' obligation',as they call it.

_knock knock_

Pops' smile grew bigger,"Come in,come in!"

The door opened and he turned his head to see who walked in.

"Hey Pops." greeted Mordecai with the small raccon standing by his side. Not behind,not infront;Besides. Like always.

"Why hello there. How can i help you two fine gentlemen?"

"The TV broke down. We were wondering if you have any cool magazines we can borrow to pass the time?" explained the blue jay.

"We're dying of boredom,there is nothing to do!" stated Rigby.

Pops unplugged the iron and placed it down on the floor. He then looked at the raccon,"But Rigby,there is always something to do. You just have to use your imagination."

"We did. And we came up with magazines. So do you have any or not?"

Mordecai shot a glare at his best friend.

Pops smiled at Rigby"Got up on the wrong foot i see." he rubbed his chin,thinking,"Hmm..." he raised his arm as a sign that he remembered,"I have some old magazines in my youth box."

Rigby raised an eyebrow,"Youth box?"

The lollipop man nodded and walked to his bed. He kneeled down and pulled out a small box,which was under his bed. Mordecai and Rigby followed him. Pops stood up and opened the box in front of them. The box was filled with old,filthy,outdated stuff.

A sign of sadness,now showed on Mordecai and Rigbys face. How long ago was Pops a child? Why was his childhood covered in gray dust?

"Here you go." Said Pops as he took out some magazines and offered them to Mordecai.

Mordecai didn't really want them. They didn't reach up to his expectations. However,he took them into his hands anyway. He didn't want to hurt his friend,"Thanks Pops."

Rigby grabbed the box and shoved his hand in,trying to find something better,"What's this?" he asked as something caught his eye. He pulled out a drawing and duted it off. He took a close look at the it. On the drawing,there was a boy with a big head,which must had been Pops in his youth and there was also another boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They seemed to be laying on the grass,watching the sky which appeared to be,literary,raining sunshine.

Pops took the drawing into his old hands. He reached for his eyeglasses which were on the shelf and put them on. He didn't really have a big dioptre but he wanted to see the picture as clear as he did when he made it. He watched the drawing for quite a while,it seemed to him as if it was moving once all the memories came swimming back.

"Was it really liked that?" Rigby wanted to know if it was really raining sunshine.

"Why of course. It was the happiest day of my life."

"Was that a friend of yours?" asked Mordecai,curiously.

Pops slided his finger across the drawing. He didn't answer right away,he took a deep breath,"He..he was a very close friend."

The blue jay and the raccon decided not to push it. They let Pops enjoy remembering the moments he had when he was a child.

"He was the priest that wedded Benson the other day." Pops continued.

"The priest?" Mordecai and Rigby said in one voice.

"You were friends with the priest?How did you met?How did you drift apart?" asked MOrdecai.

"Yeah,and why did he become a priest anyways,i mean,that's kinda lam-OU!" Rigby dropped the box as Mordecai punched him in the shoulder. He frowend,rubbing it.

Pops took of his glasses and set on the bed. Mordecai and Rigby didn't expect him to say anything else but then he suddenly spoke again,"It all happend one late spring morning..."

The two best friends set besides him,smiling. They were excited about hearing the story.

**Cheerio Simon**

**Chapter I.  
**

I was 8 years old back then. I had short hair,brown hair-just like my mother. How much i adored her. I never will forget the words she shared with me,the smiles she gave me,the sweat smell of roses in the rain i could sense whenever she was around,and the soft lips she pressed on my cheek when she wished me Good-night.**  
**

And she never forgot to tuck me in at night,not once. That's why i was a bit confused when one night,she didn't come into my room.

When the sun rose,i rushed to my dads office and asked him about mom. He said she's in the guest room,sleeping. He didn't look up when he said it,he was too busy with his papers.

I was even more confused,she never slept for this long. She would always,always tuck me at night and she would always always wake up early in the morning to make me pancakes.

As i pushed,opened the door to the guest room i saw my mom laying on the bed,having some sort of tubes attached to her. I didn't understand what they were for so i asked the woman in blue and white who was also in the room,looking trough some papers,just like dad. She just told me that they were there so she can get her daily supplements. Just like dad,she didn't bother looking up.

I walked to the bed looking at my mother,"When will she wake up?"

The woman ignored me,she turned and walked out with her notes. She had more imortant things to do.

I was now really confused. And no one was going to give me any real aswers. I decided that i'll ask my father about it again,later. When he'll have the time for me.

I ran outside and started skipping across the park,"Hello Cherry blossom,hello Viotets.." i greeted every living thing on my way.

Soon a little yellow butterfly caught my eye. I watched as it elegently flew around the forget-me-nots. I watched it until it started flying away,thats when i started running after it,trying to reach to it,"Wait!" i shouted,but i was too late,the butterfly got over the fence. I hit the fence and a frown formed on my face. I looked down in failure.

Why couldn't i catch it?

I stood there,feeling alone when i noticed a shadow join in with mine. I turned around and saw blue eyes. A little boy with blue eyes.

He was smiling and when i looked to his hands i noticed he was holding something. He brought his hands closer to mine and i opened my palms.

He opened his hands above mine and there it was. The yellow butterfly flapping it's tinny wings close to my skin.

I grinned,happily, and watched as the creature then flew away,far into the sky.

My heart skipped a beat as i watched her go. We bonded. And now she left.

But it was wonderful,because i will get to remember her now. And i did hope she would remember me too.

I looked back at the boy,"Hello." i offered him my hand,"My name is Pops."

The boy took my hand and shoke it,"Hey,i'm Simon."

He didn't let go of me,"Nice to meat you Simon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter II.**

"Why do the leaves fall from the trees before winter?" he asked me one day.

We were laying on the grass,observing the nature. I could see why he asked the question,spring was almost over,and some leaves were already dancing around the park grounds.

"I think it's because they're sad. Leaves are their tears,and they're crying because their friend the sun will soon have to say goodbye."

"Aren't they cold then?"

"Even if they kept their leaves,they would still be cold. It's chilly without a friend."

Simon smiled,"But the sun always comes back."

"That's because they are true friends." i explained.

I sensed he turned his head my way,i imagined those sky-blue eyes of his,looking at me,"Are we true friends?"

I smiled"Of course."

"Would you cry if i would ever have to..go?"

"I would at first but then i would stop and smile again."

"Why?"

"Because i would know you'll come back. Just like the sun."

A few seconds after i said those words,i could hear the movement of the grass as he turned his head back. He changed the position of his arms which resulted in his elbow touching my arm. His skin,touching mine. Him being so close to me. It made feel..happy.

"Simon!Come on,we have to go to church!" I heared a famail voice shouting.

Simon got up,"Sorry,my mom is calling me. I have to go."

I chuckled,"But you'll come back?"

He crossed his heart,"I promise."

"Simon!"

I watched as he ran to his mother. That's when i was remainded of mine. Did she wake up yet? She must had.

I ginned as i rushed into the house and upstairs to the guest room. I opened the door,full of hope and excitament. But as soon as the door opened,my grin was gone. I couldn't even keep a weak smile on. There was my mom,on the bed,her eyes still closed.

With a heavy heart,i closed the door right back.

As i turned my head,i noticed my father. He was just about to enter his office,"Dad?"

"Not now Pops,i have alot of paper work to do." he fit the key into the lock and turned it around.

"But papa..." i came closer to him,"When will mom wake up?" i asked in a soft,low tone.

He opened the door,"Forget about her,she's just a vegetable now. She has no use anymore." He was about to enter when the woman in blue and white from before,walked to him. She was holding the phone,"Mr. Maellard,the doctor wants to speak with you."

Dad sighed,he was irritated. He didn't want anything distracting him from his work. He took the brick mobile phone from the womans hand then got in his office with the phone close by his ear. I could hear him talking,but i couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

I stood there,in the hall for a while when i felt a rough hand on my shoulder,"Come with me Pops."

I would recognise that voice anywhere. I smiled as i turned my head,"Alright."

The yeti let go of me started skipping,i skipped after him. I thought it was funny how he always skipped insted of walking. So i imitated him thinking it was a game.

He stopped once we reached the shack where he made and fixed things.

I smiled and waited outside while he go it. It would be rude intrude.

When he got out,i saw a small wooded puppy in his hands.

I laughed,happily and ran to him. I was grinning as i pated the wooded puppy.

"I know how much you wanted a pet. And since you can't get a real one i thought it would be nice to make you this."

"Thank you!Thank you!He's absolutely jaw-dropping!" i reached for the toy,"Can i hold him!Oh please let me hold him!"

"Sure." he gave me the puppy and i hugged it tight,"I will name him..." i rocked my new friends,"Skips."

"Hm..why Skips?"

"Because it's like you!"

"You think i'm a wooded puppy?"

I laughed,i found it amusing how he could keep a serious face,"You are old and you are strong.." i knocked on the wood,it made a hollow sound,"And you are deserted on the insaid."

"Excuse me?"

"Well,you don't have any own desires,hopes and dreams. You are owned by my father." i looked at my toy,smiling,"Just like he is owned by me."

There was silece after that. Without a word,he skipped into his sheck and closed the door.

I didn't understand why he didn't what to keep conversating with me. I guessed he just had to work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter III**

I was sitting on the park bench,letting my legs sway with the wind. My eyes were still,just looking at the path. I was waiting for Simon,my true friend.

I still remember the moment he came running my way. It was like a dream come true. My poker face quicky turned into a smile,a smile which grew wider with every step he made.

When he got close enough,he stopped. He was grinning while catching his breath. I noticed his right arm was hiding behind his back.  
I stood up and waited for him to say or do something. That's when he reached his arm out and i saw a red rose in his grip,"I know how much you..love red roses." he offered it to me.

I grinned and took a gentle hold of the flower. I closed my eyes and inhaled. It smelled so nice. It smelled like my delightful mother. I was in my world for a while then i opened my eyes again and noticed Simon wiping his hands with his pants. Once he was done,i noticed thin lines of blood on them. I frowned and took his hand. There were little cuts on them,"You scratched yourself with the thorns..."

"It's okay." he said,"I just wanted to make you happy."

"I am happy..." i looked at him,"But not when you're hurt."

His smile disappear,he looked down,"I'm sorry..."

I watched him for a while. He looked like he was about to cry,and my heart was breaking at that sight. I raised his chin up and smiled,weakly,"Come on,let's go find a bandage."

Holding his hand, i walked him into the house. When we came into my room i set him on my bed,maybe being a bit overly dramatic. Acting like he was badly injured. But i just cared for him that much. I looked at the rose he gave me and put it in the glass of water i had on my shelf,then i side-glanced at him,"Wait here." I left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. I opend the drawer and took out the compression bandage. I ran back upstairs and into my room. I set beside him and unraveled the band. I then held his right wrist with one hand and started to wrap the bandage around his cuts with another. I did it slowly and softly. I could feel my heart going faster. My mind went blank,i had a weird feeling in my stomach and my palms started to sweat. I didn't understand what was going on.

When i was done,i let go of him still staring where his hand once was.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm alright...i think.." i looked up at those wondrous blue eyes.

He was looking back at me,"If you're hurt i can nurse you." he grinned,"Just like you nursed me!"

I let out a laugh,"Well,i honestly woulden't mind." i stood up,"But i'm fine."

He stood up as well,"You wanna go play now?"

"Of course!" i raised my hand remembering something,"My fathers worker made me a toy. We could play with it if you want."

He nodded,and so i took the wooden puppy and we went outside.

That day was filled with laughter and joy. All the memories and the emotions i had because of him,made it impossible for me to ever forget him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter IV**

Watching trough the window,i noticed that the trees were almost leaveless. And the leaves which did not fall just yet,had so many different colors on them.

It's been months since i met Simon,months since my mother fell into a deep slumber.

Every morning was the same. As soon as i woke up,i went to the guest room to check if she was awake. But she never was. I wondered if i should just take my fathers advice,and give up. But how could you give up on someone who gave you so much? And i'm not talking about material things,those are insignificant if they're not given by heart.

I decided to ask someone who always had all the answers,about my mom.

I went outside,and there i saw Skips moving some boxes into the garage.

I smiled,"Good morning Skips!"

"Hey." he didn't move his head or eyes,he must had been really into his work,i thought.

I watched him for a while then spoke again,"You know how you umm...know everything?"

"Mhm." he continued stacking.

"I was wodering...will mom ever wake up?"

He put the box down and finally looked at me,"I don't know."

I frowned,"But i thoughed you know everything."

"Even i can't tell if a person will wake up from the coma or..."

"Or?"

"Or...you know." he shruged.

"Or what Skips?" i asked pouting.

He sighed then set on the box he placed down before. I set beside him on another box.

"Listen.." he said,"Sometimes bad things happen and we don't know if it's gonna get better or worse."

"What do we do then?"

"We hope for the best,but expect the worst."

"Oh..." i looked down,"I think i know what i have to do now."

"You know,it would help if you would talk to her. She can still hear and feel."

"But papa said she is just a vegetable and has no use anymore."

"Forget what your father said. He just has a hard time dealing with what happened. Always remember what your mother taught you,how she loved you,how she cared for you." he placed his hand on my shoulder,i looked at him,"I think you should go to her." he continued,"And promise her you won't change if she finds peace. Promise her that you'll always be a happy,nice,charming little boy."

I was quiet for a while. I made sure i would remember his words,"She always told me that where there's love,there is hope."

"Your mother is very bright."

I nodded and stood up,grinning,"Thanks,Skips." i then started to run back to the house.

"Oh and.." he started as he picked up the box again. I stopped and turned.

"That thing you said about your father owning me -It's not true.I'm more then just a worker. I have me desires,hopes and dreams. I just don't mix them with my job." after he said that,he walked into the garage.

That was when i realized that what i said some time ago,was wrong. That was when i also realized i had to spend more time with my mother. Even if she couldn't respond.

I rushed into the guest room and set on the bed she was laying on,"Hello mother." i greeted,"I made a new friend some time ago and he's absolutely amazing!" I talked to her about all sorts of things,usually Simon was the main topic though.

I also promised her that i wouldn't change in case she does go,to heaven.

Now,every morning,insted of just checking if she woke up,i actually set by her and talked to her. Hoping for the best,but expecting the worst.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter V**

"…7,8,9,10!Ready or not,here i come!" i turned around and Simon was nowhere in sight.

In case it wasn't already clear,we were playing a game of hide and seek.

I walked to the rose bushes and looked behind them,he usually hid there.I imagined him sitting down there ,hugging his knees. This time however,he wasn't there. I also looked around the house,the shack and pretty much everywhere else i got an idea he could be. I even tryed the fountain. But there was no sign of Simon. I could feel the anxiety in my stomach. What if he left me? Did i say anything wrong before we started playing?

I started calling his name while walking trough the park grounds,"Simon!" there was no answer,i tryed again and again but still,no answer. I frowned and looked down. My eyes started to get watery so i wiped them,"Simon…" i set down,still looking at the ground. After a few seconds i got up again, determinedly,"No. I wouldn't just disappear like that. " i continued my search then just as i was about to pass a wide tree,he jumped out,"Bo!"

I gasped as i was startled but my expression quicky turned into a grin,"Simon!" i hugged him tightly. He hugged back,"It took you long enough." he said.

I let go, "Well,you are just that good at this game!"

He smiled and took my hands into his, "Lets play another one!"

I laughed, "Spin-around?I LOVE that game!Good show!"

With that been said,we started spinning round and round holding hands. I could feel myself getting dizzy,and i bet he was dizzy as well. But we didn't stop. We spinned until we fell onto the ground,next to each other.

We were catching our breath while keeping our eyes on the clouds. They were gray which was a sign that it was going to rain soon. After a few seconds passed,i felt he held my hand. I was wondering if he did it so he could pull me up afterwards and we would have another round. But he didn't. Insted,we just layed there,holding hands as some drops of rain fell on us.

The butterflies were back,but i didn't feel as nervous this time. Maybe because i knew he felt the same. Was this life? I asked myself. Laying on the green grass,in rain,while holding hands with the person who you care about so dearly? If that was life,it was a perfect one.

It didn't take long until i heared his mothers shouting. Of course she wanted him to go home,she didn't want him to get wet and sick later on. So,he went home and so did i. Just that i went to my house.

After i wished my mother good night,i went into my room,took a piece of paper and a pencil. We didn't owe any fancy photographer and what better way to make sure you will always remember the best day of your life-even when you get old and tend to foregt alot-what better way to make sure you will remember then to draw it?

And that's what i did. I draw me and Simon,laying on the grass and holding hands. The only change i made was that the sky was raining sunshine,and not rain. Because sunshine was happy. And so was i.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VI**

I put on a green sweater then rushed outside to play with my dear friend. As soon as i opened the front door i saw him standing there,he also had a sweater on.

"Hello." i greeted,with a big smile on my face.

"Hey lolli."

"So,what game shall we play today?"

"It's cold. I was thinking we could do something at your house."

I laughed,"What a wonderful idea. You could met my mother!"

"I'd love to!"

I held his hand and opened the door again,i walked him upstairs to the guest room. My mother was still in this so called 'coma'.

"Here she is." i said a bit proudly. After all,my mom was a beautiful woman.

"She's very pretty." he stated,obviously noticing that to. Then he looked at me,"Not as pretty as you though."

I could feel my cheeks burn,"W-what do you mean?"

He shruged and looked back at my mother,"I don't know..there's just something about you...that makes you special." he shruged again then turned to me,"What is your mom like when she's not sleeping?"

"She's...well,she's just amazing. She gives me so much love and care."

"I wish my mom was like that. It seems like she just wants me to be someone i'm not."

"What do you mean?"

He frowned,"She wants me to be good at sports and math but those things don't interest me."

"What does interest you?"

"I want to be an artist..oh,or a gardener!" he smiled again,"I like flowers."

"I also like flowers!"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Hmm..." i put a finger on my chin,thinking,then i grinned,"I would like to be an explorer!I want to see everything!The whole world in all its beauty!"

"Maybe we could explore together one day?" he asked cheerfully.

I nodded in agreement.

We were quiet for a while then he spoke again,"I changed my mind. Let's go outside,we can keep each other warm."

So,we went outside. We didn't go to far away from the house when he started to shiver. I stopped and hugged him tight to keep him warm. I could feel our hears beating as one. The beats were strong and fast. I had no idea back then,that this would be the last time we got to be so close to one another.

After a few seconds,he stopped shaking. But i didn't let go of him,and he didn't push me away. He then did something that unexpected. He kissed my cheek. It made me feel something that i didn't feel ever since my mother fall asleep. I felt loved,and it's funny how a simple kiss like that could accomplish that.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment when suddenly i felt someone pulling me away. I turned my head,"Father?"

He didn't say a word,he just keept dragging me to the house. I looked forward to see Simon still standing there,watching me leave against my will,with those blue eyes of his.

Once we got to the house,father slammed the door and shoot a glare at me. He was quiet for a while which made me very frightened.

Then he said,"You are never to see that boy again. "

I opened my mouth to speak but then he continued,"Or anyone else for that matter. You'll be locked in this house untill your old age."

"But papa!" i was confused,"Why?!"

"Because you're ill."

I thoughed about his words for a seconds then said,"Ill?I don't think i am papa. I don't have a cold,i don't have a fever or sinusitis. How am i ill then?"

He didn't answer my question,insted he took his coat and put it on.

"Where are you going?"

"To that kids parents. They should know how freaking ill he is."

"He's ill too?"

He walked outside and slammed the door again,leaving me with so many questions. He didn't really mean it,right? He was just mad about something and let his anger out on me,right? I'm gonna see Simon again...right?

I set on the couch,waiting for him to come back and say he changed his mind. But insted,all he did when he came back was told me to go to my room and thing about what i've done.

I listened to him and went to my room,but i honestly had no idea what i did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter VII**

I was just staring at the spaghetti in my plate. I didn't even bother picking up the fork or the spoon,i didn't feel hungry. Not for food. I looked at the other side of the table. My father didn't seem to have the same problem with his appetite. I remember a thought that flew over me while i was watching him. I thoughed that he eat like a pig. Like a big fat ugly pig. I didn't understand what was this new emotion i was feeling but it was strong. I kept repeating the word 'pig' -and all the other mean words -in my head.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin then spoke,avoiding making eye contact with me,"Pops." he picked up his glass of wine and made a few sips then turned his attention back to his dish,"Eat."

I had the urge to scream out a loud and clear 'NO' just to annoy him and i didn't know why. I simply shooke my head at that thought,though. That wasn't who i was. That wasn't who i was raised to be.

I took a hold of the eating instruments,picked up the spaghetti and brought it into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed as if i was forced to eat a poisonous meal.

When i was done,i took a deep breath in order to control that new emotion that overwhelmed me,"Can we talk?" i wanted to fit the word 'papa' at the beginning of my question but i just..couldn't.

"There is nothing to talk about." he said coldly.

"When will i get to see Simon again?"

He dropped his fork in anger then finally looked at me,he seemed really ticked off,"I already told you,Pops."

I hung my head. How could he do this to me?

"What did i do...?"

He ignored my question and continued eating.

I was staring at the floor for a while,wondering what i did and why i deserved this. I really couldn't get it.

After about a minute,i asked if i could be excused then looked up to see if he nodded,he did.

I got up and walked upstairs to the guest room. Once i opened the door,there was a familiar sight before me.

I walked to the bed and just stood there,watching my mother for a while. I wanted all those beautiful moments we had to come back. I needed to remember all the pleasantness in my childhood life because i realized that it would soon be over.

I smiled at the memories that slipped into my head. Me and my mom baking pies together,drawing,planting seeds and playing all kind of games.

I ignored the sound of footsteps i heard,it must had been my father,getting back to his work.

"I miss you." i let out and held her wrist. I wanted to feel her heartbeat. It was weak and skipped a few beats but it was still there,"Father won't let me see Simon anymore..." i needed to vent to her,even though i knew she wouldn't reply,"I feel like like my heart was cut on half.." i shook my head,feeling the water in my eyes,"And i don't know why." i wiped my eyes with my free hand,"Actually,i think i do know why. Once Simon came into my life,he becamse my life and now that he's not in it anymore.." a single tear fell from my eye,it fell on my mothers chest.

I was quiet for a while then i realized something strange,"Why did your heart stop?" i asked,my hand still on the wrist. I started calling her,"Mom?"

I heared the door open and the woman in blue and white came in. I looked at her,not letting go of my mother,"Why is there no pulse?" i asked.

The woman seemed a bit lost for a while,but then she walked to the bed and pushed me away. She held her wrist like i did then pulled her shirt up a bit and started to push her hands against her chest repeatingly.

I wondered what was going on.

After a few tries,she stopped and looked at me.

I gluped,knowing that something really bad happened.

The woman took the small black cloth off the table and covered my mothers face with it. After that,she watched her for a while the got out.

What did the black cloth mean? Why did she do that?

I also went out and saw the girl leave my fathers office. When she passed me,i walked to the door of my fathers office. It was slightly opened so i peaked in. I saw my father writing something done,most likely doing his work. He seemed very anxious and stressed out. I kept looking when suddenly,he let go of his papers and put his hands over his face. I could hear whimpering. It was coming from him. I kept peaking until i felt it was too much. Something really bad happened. It must had,because it was the first -and now i know it was also the last -time,i seen or heard my father cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter VIII**

"Your mother was a wonderful woman." said Skips.

"Was?" i asked. Of course i understod,but deceiving myself that i didn't,made it easier.

I set down,hugging my knees,"She's still my mother..."

"Thats not what i..." Skips sighed and kneeled beside me.

I hung my head. At first,i hoped he wouldn't say another word. But as he actually didn't,i realized there are things i just needed to know,"Where is she now?"

I felt his hand on my shoulder,"She's in a place full of the a..flowers..and other things she likes."

Under that hard wood was a living being with a heart of gold. I know that now,Skips was lying so i could feel better about losing _her_.

Not in the mood to chat,i stood up and got back to my room. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere else anyways. And i barely enjoyed any outside activities i used to love. I just seemed to forget the road to the sun,and i wasn't going to remember it anytime soon.

I set on my bed as i thought about the two people who i cared about and who cared about me. My mom. Simon. They were gone now.

And each day was colder and each day felt heavier on my heart. I hoped i would wake up one day and realize it was all nothing more but an unpleasant dream.

"Pops."

I looked up from my bed and saw my father standing by the door. It took him a few seconds but then he let out the words that were probably hard for him to utter,"Do you wanna..ehh.." he looked at the floor so he wouldn't have to face my sorrow,"Play something with your... old man?"

"It's rude to look anywhere else but the listeners eyes while you are talking."

He seemed a bit surprised by what i said,never before did i reproach him. However,he did look up at me,"Look,i know i never really had the time for you but.." he shook his head,"I just had to do my work. You wouldn't understand."

"I don't think i can play with you papa." i said.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

He shut up after i said that,and as there was nothing more he planned on saying,he closed the door on his way out.

I reached my hand under the bed and pulled out the drawing i made. The one where me and Simon were holding hands in raining sunsine.

...Those days seemed very far away.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. You gave me the will to keep going with this story.**

**But everything needs to end sooner or later, right? This is the last chapter of '****_Cheerio Simon_****'. **

**It's been fun,but I feel it has to end now. I'm going to miss it though,and I'm really glad I succeeded in making this story the way i intended;Simple,yet brings the emotions in you and makes you feel for the characters who deserved it.**

**I hope you will enjoy this last read.**

**_JessieLover_**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

It was winter already. The trees were naked and the wind was cold.

It was morning and I couldn't go talk to my mother,which made me sad.

I wondered if I should sneak out to see Simon. But then I had a thought that,if he wanted to see me,he would sneak out. It was a foolish thought but I _was _just a child.

Walking to the vase,I took the rose out. The one Simon gave me.

I held it with one hand and stroked its blossom gently with my other. I smiled while doing that,it made me happy again.

"Ghm."

I turned my head and saw Skips,"Hello." I greeted.

He got right to the point,"I made pancakes."

I put the flower back in the vase then looked at him,"My mother made pancakes every morning."

"Mine probably aren't that good but am.." he shrugged,"You can at least try them."

"Of course." I walked to Skips then let him lead the way to the kitchen.

Once we were there,my nose could sense the meal. It seemed to be...burned? I set on a chair and looked at the already served breakfast.

The pancakes were covered with black marks,as they really were burned. I took the knife and the fork,cut a piece and put it in my mouth. The taste was surprisingly good. Maybe because it was made by heart.

"Are they any good?" Skips asked.

"They are simply delicious!" I stated and kept eating. Once I was done,I noticed Skips was no longer in the room.

I looked outside the window and blinked not sure what I'm seeing. I stood up and took a closer look. It felt like a large rock fell onto my heart. There was Simons mother and his possible father carrying the boxes out of the house and into a big van. Once I stopped the thought of denial in my head,I knew what was going on. _This can't be happening..._

I wanted to slip away for a moment. Slip to a world that never failed me. I closed my eyes and saw my mother smiling and opening her arms so I can fall into them and feel loved and safe. I imagined myself running towards her and then hugging her tightly once I was close enough. I smelled wet roses as I was in her care. When I broke from the hug,I saw a pair of blue eyes not to far away. As I kept watching,soon his arm showed,and he waved at me. It was Simon of course. Once he was there as his full self,I started running toward him and he started running toward me. Once we were close enough,we held each others hand and started spinning round and round. We didn't care about anyone or anything,all that mattered was me and him,sharing that special moment. The rock fell from my heart. I felt happy again. The world was perfect. But then,suddenly,our hands drift apart and once I got up i couldn't find my friend. I couldn't find Simon.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Simon just got in the van,"No!" I ran as fast as my legs let me. I Ran downstairs and out of the house. My father and Skips were by our house but I didn't even notice them at first. I just ran to the van which started to drive away just as I was about to touch it. That didn't stop me from running though. I saw Simon on the other side of the glass and that give me a boost.

"Pops,get back here!"

I wasn't going to listen to my father,not this time.

I kept running and I reached my arm out so I can 'catch' the van. But the more I tried,the further away it was. I felt tears running down my face and that was when I fell down,on my knees.

I didn't move a muscle for awhile. Later,Skips picked me up and took me back into the house.

Yes,it was winter,and it was going to be a chilly one..without _him_.

** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **

Mordecai and Rigby's eyes were glued to Pops as they heard the last part of story. They thought they knew Pops;they were wrong.

Rigby stood up on the bed,"But But it's still not too late!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mordecai,"He's still in town,you can go after him and make him stay!"

Pops just smiled at them. They were still very young.

"And what about the rose?!" asked Rigby.

Mordecai raised his eyebrow,looking at his best friend,"The rose?"

"Yes! What happened with it?"

"I dropped it on my mother's grave." Pops explained,"unfortunately,it withered after a while."

"Oh..." Rigby set back down.

"I hope you two gentlemen learned something. Never let go,no matter the situation. No matter how hopeless it seems."

Mordecai smiled.

"No matter what others think."

Rigby smiled.

After a few seconds of silence,Pops stood up and walked to the clothing hanger. He took his coat and put it on.

"Where are you going Pops?" asked Mordecai.

"I'm going to say goodbye to someone special."

Mordecai and Rigby stood up as well.

"I think I'm gonna go to the coffee shop." started Mordecai,"There is someone special I want to visit."

"I'm going with you." said Rigby.

Mordecai chuckled.

"What?" asked Rigby with a frown.

"Eileeeeen."

"Shut up." demanded Rigby but this time,anger wasn't spotted in his voice,and he didn't shout.

Pops walked out and run downstairs,cheerfully. We was really excited to see Simon for one last time. That was all he needed.

He just hoped he wasn't to late.

Once he came close to the bus stop,he saw those blue eyes,"Simon!"

The priest turned around and grinned,"Pops."

Pops made a few steps closer,"I came to wish you all the best of luck."

"That's nice of you. I also wish you all the best of luck."

They just stood there looking and smiling at each other for a few moments then Simon reached out and hugged his dear friend. Pops hugged back with a big smile on his face. They were hugging when they heard the bus.

"I have to go now." said Simon,still hugging.

"I know."

After a few seconds,they broke from the hug. Simon then waved to Pops and got in his transport.

Pops felt really happy. Not just because he saw Simon again, but because he truly was happy. Working at the park brought so much joy into his life. And he knew Simon was happy with his life as well.

He watched as the bus drove away. This time,he didn't run after him. He didn't have to.

He let out two final words for him,"_Cheerio Simon_."


End file.
